Sonic Wars
by mbrothers
Summary: A child buys a game called Sonic Wars and is led into a story beyond anything she could ever imagine... A parody of Star Wars. By Alex. Discontinued
1. Prolouge

Let me explain how this came to be. Lucas originally came up with this a long time ago, but only thought of people for the prequel trilogy. Some time ago, I developed more on it and came up with people for both trilogies. He approved the cast list for this, though we agreed that the roles for Black Doom and Dr. Eggman could be just as easily switched. But, based off appearances, I slightly prefer the way they are now. I'm not saying who they are yet, so just wait. Also, I hope people like the way I approached this as a video game played by a child. I thought it would better suit the Sonic game series. Since won't let you write script-from fics, just plain text will be during the game play or in the child's point of view. Italics will be for cut scenes. Also, Lucas and I made a deal: I would right this, a concept he came up with, if I would let him write another upcoming parody (no, not L Men, and yes we're aware of how many stories we're writing at once) I originally came up with. Well, enjoy!

A 13-year-old child searched through the shelves of Game Stop, a popular game store in her town. Her name was Eva. She was a major tomboy, particularly when it came to video games. Her favorite series was Sonic the Hedgehog, despite being a major fan of Nintendo. She was looking for a new Sonic game that had just come out, called Sonic Wars. It was based off a movie series she'd widely heard of, but had never seen, called Star Wars. She was planning on seeing it soon, though. She didn't expect to find anything. It had come out that same day and the store had just been emptied from a mob waiting to get it.

Surprisingly, she found a copy. It was the last one there, as a matter of fact. She couldn't believe her eyes. She brought it up to the counter and took out her 39.99 and gave it to the cashier.

After the game was bought and payed for, she put the game away in her bag. She then got on her bike and rode home. Her parents were in England for a week and it was the middle of summer. She was being watched by her nocturnal 17-year-old brother, Kyle, who slept till 5:00 P.M. and stayed up till 7:00 A.M.

She went into the living room and put the game in her family's Wii. Her brother was a heavy sleeper, so she didn't have to worry about keeping it down. She looked at the clock and found it was 11:30.

She turned on the game and it came to the main screen. It had all her favorite Sonic characters in the background, holding weird swords that had beams for blades. Eva heard of those before. They were called Light Sabers or Laser Sabers or something like that. She clicked on the New Game option and without saying anything, the game turned on.

_A Long Time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

Suddenly, a huge blast of exiting music came on, which scared Eva enough to scream in fear, and the cut scene continued on.

_Sonic Wars_

_The Metal Menace._

Well, there it is. The first chapter. I'll let you guess who some of the characters might be. Just to let you know, I spe3nt hours coming up with the list of all the characters in there. I was so exhausted by the time I was done! Anyways, just try and guess for the first movie, please.


	2. The Metal Menace

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute._

_Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battle ships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo._

_While the congress of the Galactic Republic endlessly debates the alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jadi Knights, protectors of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict…_

_A lone star ship flies towards the blockade orbiting the planet. It heads towards the Command Ship, identical to the others. It has only two pilots and two passengers, both of which are robed._

"_Captain," one of the passengers says._

"_Yes sir?" the captain asks._

"_Tell them we wish to board at once,"_

"_With all due respect," the captain says as a person Eva recognized as Mecha Sonic appeared on the screen, "The ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."_

"_Yes, of course," Mecha Sonic says, "As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors."_

_The ship then lands in the Control Ship's docking bay. The passengers exit and walk towards a robot in human form._

"_I'm Jk-4ro at your service," the robot says, "This way please."_

_The robot leads the ambassadors into a room with a table and window._

"_We are greatly honored by your presence," Jk4-ro says, "Make yourselves comfortable. My master shall be with you shortly."_

_As the robot leaves, the ambassadors remove their hoods. Eva recognizes them as Sonic and Espio._

"_I have a bad feeling about this," Sonic says._

"_I don't sense anything," Espio replies._

"_It's not about the mission, master, it's something… elsewhere…" Sonic explains, "Elusive."_

"_Don't center on your anxieties, Sonic. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs,"_

"_But master Jet said I should be mindful of the future,"_

"_But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan,"_

"_Yes, master," Sonic says as they walk toward the window._

"_How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Sonic asks after a moment._

"_These Federation types are cowards," Espio replies, "The negotiations will be short."_

"_What?" Mecha Sonic asks when JK4-ro told him, "What did you say?"_

"_The ambassadors are Jadi Knights I believe," JK4-ro repeats._

"_I knew it," Mecha Sonic's assistant replies, "They're here to force a settlement."_

"_Distract them, I will contact Lord Eggman," Mecha Sonic orders._

"_Are you brain dead?" the assistant demands, "I'm not going in there with two Jadi! Send the droid."_

"_Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Sonic asks Espio as Jk4-ro comes in with drinks and serves them to the sitting Jadi._

"_No," Espio replies, "I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Espio and Sonic drink their dinks._

"_What is it?" the robed figure asks as he appears on hologram._

"_This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Eggman," the assistant says, "The blockade is finished. We dare not go against the Jadi."_

"_Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again," Eggman says as the assistant walks away, "This is an unfortunate turn of events. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."_

"_My lord," Mecha asks, "Is that legal?"_

"_I will make it legal," Eggman replies._

"_And the Jadi?"_

"_The chancellor should have never brought them into this!" Eggman replies, "Kill them immediately."_

"_Yes, my lord," Mecha says as the hologram disappears._

_In the docking bay, a laser cannon lowers from the ceiling and points at the Jadi's ship as the robots in the area get out of the way._

"_Captain, look!" the co-pilot yells, seeing the laser._

"_Shields up!" the captain orders, but the cannon fires and destroys the ship in one shot._

_In the room with the Jadi, they jump up and ignite their weapons that the characters from the menu had, causing JK4-ro to spill the drinks. Espio's had a light green blade, while Sonic's had an also light, but very slightly darker, blue blade. Gas leaks in through the air vent. _

"_Dioxis," Espio conformed as he and Sonic turned off their weapons and held their breath._

_Outside the room, a group of big robots with sawed-off shotgun-like rifles, ones Eva recognizes as just plain enemies in the other Sonic games, stand as a hologram of Mecha Sonic appears._

"_They must be dead by now," Mecha says, "Destroy what's left of them."_

_With that, he disappears and the doors open. The room was so full of gas they couldn't see anything. Jk4-ro came out and walked past the robots._

"_Check it out, corporal," one of them says, "We'll cover you."_

"_Roger, roger," the robot replies as he moves towards the gas. However, two beams, the same colors as the Jadi's weapons, become visible out of the fog._

"_Uh oh, blast them!" One of them orders as they fire towards the beams. The beams swing around and deflect the shots back at the robots. Sonic and Espio leap out of the gas and cut through the robots as more approach._


	3. Failed Negotiations

_Failed Negotiations_

Eva took control of Sonic as the robots approached. Espio said, "Sonic swing the Wii Remote to ignite and use your light saber. You can also press C to look around."

So that's what it was called, Eva thought to herself. She swung her Wii Remote and cut through the several robots approaching. Sonic and Espio then ran on through the halls until they came to more robots.

Espio said, "Now, press the A button to use the force and push or pull objects."

Eva pressed A, remembering the Force was some magic trick in Star Wars, and pushed the robots down, then running forward and quickly disposing of them.

When they came to more enemies, Espio said, "Press B to reflect the droids' shots." Sonic reflected the enemies lasers back at them.

Sonic and Espio then continued on until they came to two gaps back to back. Espio said, "Now, press Z to jump and press Z again in midair to do a double jump."

Eva jumped over the first gap and had to double jump to get over the second. Sonic and Espio continued until they came to more enemies.

Espio said, "Now, thrust your Wii remote forward to stab at the enemies. Try it now."

Eva thrust forward and stabbed the robots with one hit each.

Sonic and Espio then continued on until they got to a closed door.

"The Viceroy is in there," Espio said, "I'll cut through the door, you fend off any robots that come our way."

Eva turned Sonic around and saw more enemies were heading their way. She used the Force and pushed them back so she could easily cut through them. She continued to fight them off with Sonic until two things came rolling towards them.

"Master, destroyers!" Sonic warned as Espio pulled his weapon out of the door.

The two objects transformed into odd looking robots with shields around them and started firing at them. They reflected their shots, but the shields held up against the lasers.

"They have deflector shields!" Espio realized, "It's a standoff. Let's go!"

With that, Espio ran towards the robots and leaped over them, show Eva followed behind and followed Espio until they came to a chute.

They traveled down the shaft for a few moments until they came to a ledge.

_Sonic and Espio leap off the ledge and land safely on the ground. They hide behind some crates and look at what's in front of them: An entire army of droids, loading up on ships._

"_It's an invasion," Sonic says._

"_This is an odd play for the Trade Federation," Espio says, "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Acorn. Let's split up, stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."_

"_You were right about one thing, master," Sonic says, "The negotiations _were_ short."_

_In the control room, one of Mecha Sonic's crew members says, "Sir, a transmission from the planet."_

_A person Eva realizes was Amy appears on screen. She has a more serious face as opposed to her usual smile._

"_It's Queen Rose herself," Mecha Sonic's other assistant, not the same one from before, says. This one's his new assistant._

"_At last, we are getting results," Mecha Sonic says, "Again you come before us, your highness."_

"_You will not be so happy when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Amy assures him, also in an unusual tone, "Your trade boycott of our planet has ended!"_

"_I was not aware of such failure," Mecha Sonic says._

"_I have word the Chancellor's ambassadors are with you now," Amy says, "And that you have been commanded to reach settlement."_

"_I know nothing of any ambassadors," Mecha Sonic lies, "You must be mistaken."_

"_Beware, Viceroy!" Amy warns, "The Federation has gone too far this time!"_

"_We would never do anything without the approval of the senate," Mecha Sonic says, "You assume too much."_

"_We'll see," Amy says and disappears._

"_She's right," the assistant says, "The senate will never…"_

"_It's too late now!" Mecha Sonic interrupts._

"_Do you think she suspects an attack?"_

"_I don't know," Mecha Sonic says, "But we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there!"_

_Meanwhile, in Naboo Palace, Queen Rose and her council were meeting with a person over hologram._

"_Negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there?" the person asks, who Eva knows as Doctor Eggman, "How can that be true? I have assurances from the chancellor himself that his ambassadors arrived… It must…handiwork…ambassadors…nobody would…" then his hologram disappears._

"_Senator Robotnick!" Amy calls after the lost hologram, "What's happening?"_

"_Check the transmission generator," a person Eva knew was Antoine D'Coolette. _

"_A communications disruption can mean only one thing: invasion," One person says._

"_The Federation would not dare go that far," Amy says._

"_The senate would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished," Antoine says._

"_Then we must continue to rely on negotiations," Amy says._

"_Negotiations?" The person from before asks, "We've lost all communications! And where are the Chancellor's ambassadors?"_

"_This is a dangerous situation, your highness," Antoine says, "Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."_

"_I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war," Amy says._


End file.
